


shakes me, makes me lighter [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: fearless on my breath [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birth Control, ITPE 2017, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: He keeps the aqun-asala powder in a jar on his dressing table. Every three months he spoons some of it into a mug and mixes it into the water with his finger. It's supposed to be tasteless, but when he swallows it down it lingers on his tongue, affects the taste of anything else he eats for the next couple days, mutes everything. He gets a kick outta eating spicy shit all lackadaisically and offering it to people, and acting surprised when it burns their mouths. (When he explains it to Sera, after she's stopped crying and threatening to stab him with one of his own horns, she thinks it's hilarious — tries to talk him into letting her have enough to prank people, actually. He knows exactly how much is left in the jar though, and he's not sure he's ever gonna get more... so she has to make do with sitting next to him and watching.)"So it keeps you from losing it, huh?" she asks, glaring down into her empty flagon like she doesn't know where the beer got off to. "No squishypffff—" she puffs up her cheeks and sets the flagon down, curving her hands into a circle and then moving them apart, "—for the qunari pokers?"





	shakes me, makes me lighter [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shakes me, makes me lighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592052) by [amurderof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/pseuds/amurderof). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/shakes%20me,%20makes%20me%20lighter.mp3) | 41:41 | 28.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/fearless%20on%20my%20breath.m4b) | 1:46:01 | 50.7 MB  
  
### Music

 _Sacrifice_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
